Become Neko! What The Hell! Shannaro! Meong?
by phaniechan98
Summary: Saat Sasuke kembali ke desa Konoha setelah bertahun-tahun mengembara untuk menebus dosanya. Yang pertama ingin dia temui adalah teman satu timnya yaitu Kunoichi berbakat dan cantik Sakura Haruno. Tapi ada yang berbeda dengannya. "Sakura kenapa kau mempunyai telinga dan buntut kucing?" (Canon, Sasusaku, R&R?)
1. Chapter 1

**Become Neko ! , What The Hell !, Shannaro !, Meong?**

Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

Gender : Romance and Friendship

Warning:

Ooc

Typo

Rate M (for save)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Summary : Saat Sasuke kembali ke desa Konoha setelah bertahun-tahun mengembara untuk menebus dosanya. Yang pertama ingin dia temui adalah teman satu timnya yaitu Kunoichi berbakat dan cantik Sakura Haruno. Tapi ada yang berbeda dengannya. "Sakura kenapa kau mempunyai telinga dan buntut kucing?" (Canon, Sasusaku, R&R?)

Chapter 1

Disebuah ruangan bernuansa putih terlihat seorang Iryo-nin yang sedang memeriksa catatan medis bulanan.

"Oi Sakura-chan aku kemari mau mengambil ramuan obat ku yang kuminta kemarin- _ttebayo_ " tiba-tiba saja Naruto muncul dari jendela diruang kerjanya.

"Naruto kau membuat ku terkejut!, dan kau harusnya bisa masuk dari pintukan" kata Sakura kesal. Naruto Cuma bisa nyengir tanpa rasa bersalah, lalu ia mendudukkan dirinya didepan meja kerja Sakura. "Aku kesini Cuma mau mengambil ramuan obat ku yang kuminta kemarin- _ttebayo,_ apakah sudah selasai?" tanya Naruto.

"Hampir, ada beberapa bahan lagi yang harus kutambah. Aku akan kembali setelah menyerahkan catatan medis ku dulu keruangan Tsunade-shisou dan menyelesaikan ramuan obat mu di meja itu" jelas Sakura sambil menunjuk meja dipojok sebelah kiri ruangan. Dan langsung melangkah keruangan Tsunade.

"Hanya beberapa bahan lagi kan, berati tidak apa-apa kalo aku mencampur semua bahan yang ada dimeja ini- _ttebayo_ " Gumam Naruto sambil berjalan kearah meja dipojok sebelah kiri ruangan itu. "Jangan macam-macam Naruto, bagaimana kalo kau malah keracunan" nasehat Kurama. Tapi Naruto abaikan dan mencampur semua bahan dengan asal. "Dan Selesai ternyata aku juga berbakat di bidang medis- _ttebayo"_ kata Naruto dengan percaya dirinya. "aku tak perduli bila kau malah keracunan Naruto" dan sekali lagi Naruto abaikan nasehat Kurama saat mau meminum ramuan abal-abalnya ada seorang perawat yang datang.

"Permisi, boleh saya tau kemana Sakura-sama pergi?"

"Sakura-chan pergi keruangan Tsunade-bachan da _ttebayo_ "

"Oh, kalau begitu saya titip ramuan ini, dan tolong suruh Sakura-sama langsung meminum ramuan ini sampai habis sekaligus" terang Perawat tersebut dan meletakkan ramuan keatas meja samping kiri ramuan abal-abal Naruto.

"Okey- _ttebayo"_

"Kalo begitu terima kasih" jawab perawat dan pergi dari ruangan Sakura.

"Nanti saja ah meminum obatnya. Tunggu Sakura-chan, punya ku yang sebelah kirikan- _ttebayo_?"

"Bodo" Jawab Kurama.

"Hmm, ngambek?, tidak cocok tau. Ngambek Cuma cocok untuk gadis cantik dan kau tidak cantik- _ttebayo_ " kata Naruto.

"Diamlah"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Diruangan Tsunade. Sakura sedikit berbincang-bincang dengan shisou-nya. "Shisou kemarin kau membuat ramuan untuk obat sakit kepalaku kan apa sudah selesai?" tanya Sakura.

"Aa aku sudah menyuruh salah satu perawat untuk mengantarnya diruanganmu" jawab Tsunade setengah mabuk karena meminum sake disiang bolong. "Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi Shisou"

Sakura pun kembali keruangannya dan meliat Naruto yang seperti bebicara sendiri. "Yang mana ramuan obat ku Naruto?" tanya Sakura saat melihat dua buah botol ramuan yang sama persis.

"Se-Sebelah kanan, kata perawat yang tadi datang kau harus meminumnya sekaligus- _ttebayo_ " jawab Naruto kurang yakin. " Ba-Baka itu adalah ramuan abal-abalmu" kata Kurama.

Terlambat Sakura sudah meminumnya dengan sekali teguk. Dan tak beberapa lama,

 **Bhummm**

Ada asap yang mengelilingi tubuhnya. Naruto yang melihat itu wajahnya langsung pucat "Sa-Sakura-chan?" panggilnya. "Baka ini semua salah mu, kan sudah ku bilang tadi kalo blablabala..." Omelan Kurama bagaikan Nyanyian yang mengerikan.

Manik Sapphire membesar saat melihat sosok Sakura dari balik asap yang sudah hampir hilang. "Ada apa dengan ku, meong?" tanya Sakura.

Muka Naruto benar-benar tidak dapat dikatakan tampan lagi. Rahangnya jatuh kebawah, ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sosok Sakura dengan telinga dan buntut kucing berwarna pink apalagi dia sedang memakai baju perwatnya, ia seperti sedang cosplay. "Kawai" gumaman Kurama membuat Naruto sadar. "Gawat ini, gawat! Sakura-chan kita harus menemui Kakashi Sensei!" teriak Naruto membawa -menyeret- Sakura, "Meong?" gumam Sakura tak paham.

Sementara itu di pintu gerbang Konoha terlihat seorang yang memakai jubah lusuh warna coklat. Kedatangannya membuat penjaga gerbang terkejut "Kau sudah kembali Sasuke-san?"

"Hm, aku akan masuk sekarang" jawabnya datar.

"Ha'i"

Saat menuju rumah sakit tempat teman satu timnya berkerja yaitu Kunoichi berbakat dan cantik Sakura Haruno. Ia tersenyum tipis saat mengingat terakhir kali bertemu dengannya. Saat sampai tujuan langkah nya berhenti, ia mengerutkan dahinya heran saat melihat Naruto menyeret Sakura kearah gedung Hokage.

"Sakura?" gumamnya dan mengejar dua teman satu timnya. "Dobe ! ada apa ini kenapa kau menyeret Sakura?" tanya Sasuke saat sudah berhasil mengejar langkah Naruto.

"Teme?! Kau sudah kembali?!" tanya Naruto terkejut dan menghentikan larinya. "Sasuke-kun meong?" tanya Sakura tak percaya.

 **Grab**

Sakura langsung memeluk Sasuke. "O-Oi Sakura kita bisa menjadi pusat perhatian" kata Sasuke dengan sedikit gugup dan Sakura pun langsung melepas pelukannya. "Teme kapan kau kembali?" tanya Naruto setelah menjadi pihak yang dilupakan.

"Hm, baru saja"Jawabnya matanya pun melirik telinga kucing Sakura "Dan mengapa kau memakai ini Sakura?" tanya Sasuke sambil menarik telinga kucingnya.

"Ah! Itai, hentikan ini sakit, meong!" teriak Sakura saat Sasuke menarik telinganya dengan kencang karena gemas. "Oi, Teme hentikan jangan tarik telinga Sakura-chan!" kata Naruto yang menghentikan kekerasan yang dialami Neko Sakura.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya dan kembali memegang telinganya tapi dengan lembut. "Sakura kenapa kau mempunyai telinga dan buntut kucing?" tanyanya bingung. "Ini semua gara-gara Naruto baka, meong" jawab Sakura kesal. "Hehehe Teme aku tak sengaja memberi Sakura-chan ramuan abal-abal ku- _ttebayo_ " jawab Naruto sedikit takut karena Sasuke yang menatapnya tajam.

"Dobe kau?"tanya Sasuke sambil mendekat kearah Naruto. "Aku tak sengaja- _ttebayo_!" teriak Naruto karena Sasuke semakin dekat.

 **PUK**

"Kerja bagus Dobe" kata Sasuke sambil menepuk bahu Naruto pelan.

"Huh?"

"Eh, meong?"

Mereka terkejut dengan tindakan Sasuke. "Apa maksud mu Teme?" tanya Naruto yang tak habis pikir dengan maksud Sasuke. "Hm, aku sangat menyukai Neko" jawab Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura dengan kilatan dimatanya. Sakura yang mendengar itu langsung bergidik ngeri.

"Oi, jangan menatap Sakura-chan dengan tatapan mesum- _ttebayo_ , Sasuke Teme!"

"Hm" jawab Sasuke cuek dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jubahnya. "Pus, pus,pus, Neko Sakura kemarilah,pus,pus,pus, hm" kata Sasuke sambil menggoyangkan tongkat bulu untuk mainan kucing. "Meong~" jawab Sakura dan langsung mendekati Sasuke dan berusaha menangkap bulu yang ada di tongkat yang sudah di goyang-goyangkan Sasuke.

Naruto hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat kelakuan teman setimnya. "Emmm, Teme bukankah kita harus melaporkan apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura- _chan_ pada Kakashi Sensei?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang tengah asik bermain-main sambil membelai kepala Sakura.

"Hm"

Naruto yang kesal karena di abaikan langsung menarik tangan Sakura dan mengunakan Hiraishin no Jutsu dan langsung tiba di ruangan Hokage.

"Chi!, Dobe sialan dia merebut Neko Sakura ku" gerutu Sasuke kesal dan berlari menuju gedung Hokage.

 _Dan hai sejak kapan Neko Sakura menjadi milik mu Sasuke._

 **TO BE COTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's Note:**

Sekali lagi Phanie-chan bikin fic MC yang ooc banget padahal masih ada dua fic yang belum selesai. Dan ini pertama kalinya mencoba bikin fic canon. Fic ini terinspirasi dari kucing ku 'Nuning' saat aku lagi main pakai tongkat bulu.

 **Mind to Review?**

 **thank you for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

**Become Neko ! , What The Hell !, Shannaro !, Meong?**

Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

Gender : Romance and Friendship

Warning:

Ooc

Typo

Rate M (for save)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

Kakashi masih merasa terkejut walau tak terlihat di raut wajah malasnya. Ia tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya dibalik tumpukan kertas di mejanya sekarang. Saat tiba-tiba Naruto yang muncul dikantornya menggunakan Hiraishin no Jutsu sambil membawa Sakura yang seperti sedang cosplay menjadi Neko tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya terkejut melainkan penjelasan Naruto tentang bagaimana Sakura menjadi seperti itu lah yang membuatnya terkejut.

"Kakashi Sensei bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kita lakukan dengan Sakura-chan _-ttebayo_?"

Kakashi menghela nafas sambil memijat pangkal hidungnya.

"Kau selalu buat masalah Naruto." kata Kakashi.

"Aku tak sengaja _-ttebayo_ Kakashi Sensei."

 **Brak!**

Lalu tiba-tiba pintu ruangan Kakashi di buka dengan sangat kasar oleh murid tampannya. Kakashi memandang pelaku pembobolan pintunya dengan malas.

'Kenapa semua muridku sangat merepotkan.' pikirnya.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab Dobe, pergilah temui Shisou Sakura dan katakan apa yang terjadi." kata Sasuke yang mendekati Sakura yang sedang menjilati tanggannya.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan _-ttebayo_?"

"Hm,"

"Naruto cepat temui Tsunade-sama dan minta bantuan Hinata dan Ino untuk membantu Sakura." perintah Kakashi.

"Lalu apa yang akan dilakukan, Teme Sensei?"

"Ia akan membawa Sakura kerumahnya. Dan kau juga akan tinggal dirumah Sasuke." jawab Kakashi.

"Eh? Kenapa nyang?" tanya Sakura yang sedang menghindar dari ketuk kan maut Sasuke pada jidatnya.

"Kau tak mungkin akan pulang dengan kondisi seperti itu Sakura. Sai akan memberitau orang tua mu kalo kau ada misi mendadak." jawab Kakashi.

Naruto yang memperhatikan kelakuan Sasusaku pun jadi gerah.

"Kakashi Sensei kau yakin meninggalkan Sakura-chan dengan Teme-ttebayo,"

"Hmmm, bukankah Sasuke terlihat berbakat untuk mengurus kucing Naruto." balas Kakashi sambil memperhatikan Sasuke yang berusaha mencium pipi Sakura.

"Ia berbuat mesum kepada Sakura-chan-ttebayo!"

"Hm, sebaiknya kau cepat melakukan apa yang dikatakan Kakashi Dobe, dan jangan ganggu aku." kata Sasuke dengan nada datarnya.

Naruto hanya cemberut dan langsung menggunakan Hiraishin no Jutsu lalu menghilang.

"Pakai ini Sakura." kata Sasuke yang menyerahkan jubahnya pada Sakura.

"Meong!" kata Sakura yang tidak mau.

"Chi, ayolah." kata Sasuke yang memakaikan dengan paksa jubahnya pada Sakura.

"Hm,kita pulang." kata Sasuke sambil menyeret Sakura.

"Yare-yare aku hanya ditinggal begitu saja." gumam Kakashi sambil memandang pahatan wajah Hokage dari jendela dibelakangnya.

"Sasuke-kun! Aku terlihat aneh kalau seperti ini nyan?"

"Hm," sahut Sasuke masih dengan menyeret Sakura. Lalu ia berhenti disebuah pets shop.

"Kau benar-benar menganggapku seekor hewan peliharaan, Nyan?!"

"Hm."

Sasuke memilih kalung lonceng dan mainan tikus tampa menyadari aura mencekam dari sebelahnya.

"Ini akan bagus denganmu Sakura." lalu kembali menyeret Sakura kekasir dan pulang.

.

.

.

.

Di Tempat lain terlihat Naruto yang sedang dimarahi oleh Tsunade.

"Kau! Apa saja yang kau campurkan kedalam ramuan itu Naruto!"

Naruto hanya bergidik ngeri sambil nangis.

"Ba Ba-chan~~"

"Jawab Naruto"

Naruto malah makin menangis saat dibentak Tsunade.

"Chi! ku tak percaya kau adalah pahlawan shinobi dan kekasih gadis Hyuga itu."

Sindir Tsunade sambil menarik kerah belakang baju Naruto dan menyeretnya ke ruang kerja Sakura.

"Sekarang beritahu aku yang mana saja kau campurkan?"

Naruto pun menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Ia sudah lupa apa saja yang dicampurnya dalam ramuan itu. Ia sangat berusaha mengigat apa saja yang telah ia campurkan, tapi tatapan Tsunade membuatnya sulit berkonsentrasi.

'Kurama, apa kau ingat apa saja yang aku campurkan kedalam ramuan yang diminum Sakura-chan?'

Kurama pun menghela nafas. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa bocah ini selalu berbuat masalah, tak bisakah ia bersifat sesuai dengan umurnya.

'Semuanya.' Jawabnya malas.

Naruto pun menatap Tsunade dengan takut-takut. Ia meneguk liurnya dengan susah payah.

"Se-Semua yang ada di meja ini-ttebayo."

Tsunade kembali memberi death glare terbaiknya pada Naruto.

"Kau pikir apa yang telah kau lakukan Naruto?" kata Tsunade dengan nada suara yang menyeramkan.

Naruto pun kembali di buat menangis. Badannya sudah bergetar karena sangat ketakutan.

"Uuuuaaaawwww! Ampun Ba-chan aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi!" jeritan Naruto.

Tsunade memijat pelipisnya ia merasa sangat sakit di kepalanya. Ia kembali memandang Naruto yang masih menanggis sambil duduk dilantai.

"Pulanglah,"

"Eh?"

"Pulanglah, Nanti akan aku katakan pada Kakashi setelah berhasil membuat ramuannya." jelas Tsunade.

"O-Okey- _ttebayo."_

Setelah Naruto keluar dari rumah sakit di perjalanan ia tak sengaja bertemu dengan kekasihnya.

"Na-Naruto-kun!"

"Wah, Hinata? Kau baru saja pulang dari misi?"

"Ti-Tidak aku su-sudah pu-pulang saat su-subuh." jawab Hinata.

"Oh, Kalau begitu kau mau membantuku Hinata?"

"Eh? Me-Membantu apa Na-Naruto-kun?"

"Mandi,"

 **Blush!**

"Ma-mandi" ulang Hinata dengan wajah yang memerah

"He'em dan memakaikan baju juga- _ttebayo_."

Naruto mengatakannya dengan tidak menyadari sang kekasih yang sudah sangat memerah. Ia bahkan merangkul hinata sambil senyum tampa dosa.

"Bagaimana Hinata kau mau kan membantuku- _ttebayo_ "

"A-Ano Na-Naruto-kun,"

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah hinata.

 **Blush!**

 **Bruk!**

"Eeeeehhhhh! Hi-Hinata kenapa kau pingsan Hinata?"

Hinata pingsan dengan tidak elitnya dan membuat Naruto panik, saat naruto ingin membawa Hinata secara kebetulan Ino lewat didepan mereka dan langsung menatap Naruto dengan tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata?"

Ino bertanya sambil menarik kerah baju Naruto.

"A-Aku tak tau tiba-tiba saja dia pingsan- _ttebayo_!" Jawab Naruto dengan sedikit takut.

"Benarkah?!"

"Aku tidak bohong saat aku meminta bantuannya memandikan dan memakaikan baju untuk Sakura-chan. Tiba-tiba saja ia pingsan-ttebayo."

"Huh?"

Ino hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar penjelasan Naruto.

'Mereka benar-benar pasangan yang aneh' batin ino.

Tapi ia tiba-tiba menyadari sesuatu.

"Apa maksud mu kau meminta bantuan Hinata memandikan dan memakaikan baju untuk Forehead?"

"Aku tak sengaja membuat Sakura-chan menjadi neko-dattebayo"

"Huh?! Bagaimana bisa?!"

Teriakan Ino membuat telinga Naruto sakit.

"Jangan berteriak didekat telingaku-ttebayo,"

"Ah, maaf."

"Jadi kau mau membantuku, ayo cepat kita kerumah Teme sebelum ia berbuat sesuatu yang mesum terhadap Sakura-chan ttebayo."

"Jangan asal bicara Naruto! Sasuke-kun tak mungkin berbuat seperti itu." Sahut Ino tidak percaya.

"Kau takkan percaya kalau tidak melihat langsung-dattebayo! Teme memiliki obsesi aneh! Ia tergila-gila dengan kucing dan cosplay -ttebayo!"

"Eh!"

Penjelasan Naruto membuatnya terkejut. Ia tak percaya orang yang _Freaking Hot_ seperti Sasuke memiliki obsesi aneh seperti itu. 'Ia seperti seorang maniak' pikirnya.

"Tunggu apalagi! Ayo kita ke rumah Sasuke-kun!"

"Yosh!" Sahut Naruto sambil menggendong Hinata ala Bridal Style.

.

.

.

.

Dan di sebuah rumah milik Uchiha yang biasanya sepi itu. Kini terdengar teriakan dari seorang prempuan.

"Kyaaa! Hentikan Sasuke-kun ini sakit! Meong!"

"Hm"

"Shannaro! Meong! Aku bilang hentikan!"

 **Tap!**

 **Tap!**

 **Tap!**

 **Tap!**

Yah, itulah yang terjadi di kediaman Uchiha tersebut. Dimana ada seorang Neko yang mengunakan baju perawat tengah tiduran dan ditindih seorang Uchiha terakhir diatasnya yang selalu mengetuk jidatnya dengan dua jari dari pertama ia menginjakkan kaki di kediaman Uchiha ini.

"Sasuke-kun kau membuat jidat ku memerah, nyan!"

"Hm" Tap, tap, tap...

 _Dan sepertinya Naruto dan Ino harus cepat datang sebelum Sasuke berbuat lebih, nee._

 **TO BE COTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's Note:**

Yosh! Akhirnya selesi juga chapter ini dan TBC dengan gajenya. Aku juga senang fic ini banyak yang Review jadi tambah semangat untuk lanjutin fic ini deh. And i hope u enjoy it. ^^

 **Balas Reviews:**

 **Ayuniejung:** Makasih saya emang suka buat sasu jadi ooc dan menghilangkan ke Uchiha -annya

 **Ruki Schiffer:** Naruto engga bakal di panggang malah sebaliknya sasu sangat berterima kasih karena dapat peliharaan kawai :D

 **Arashi:** Maksih nee, tenang aja fic yang lain pasti lanjut ko :D

 **Sayuki. S:** hehehe Makasih, and ini udah lanjut loh :D

 **SHL7810:** hehehe :D

 **nelsonthen52:** yups!

 **ToruPerri:** Hehehe saku emang dipelihara di rumah sama sasu.

 **Rainacherry:** tenang ada naruto sama ino yang jaga sakura dari si ayam mesum hehehe

 **Uzumaki Hyuga Chan:** Yups! Naruto Cuma untuk Hinata ko ^^.

 **Lala Yoichi:** ^^

 **HustonELF:** Makasih ^^

 **Aaaaa:** Makasih yah :D

 **NonaM:** Hati-hati mimisan loh soalnya saku kalo jadi kucing itu supa dupa cute :D

 **kime simiyuki:** Ini udah next loh :D

 **sung hyo hee:** nee Makasih hehehe :D

 **nchie. ainie:** Hehehe makasih dan ini udah lanjut tapi engga pakai kilat :D

 **Aka-chan:** Hehehe Makasih yah, and ini udah lanjut :D

 **Caesarpuspita:** Mama-kura emang imut banget sampai buat Sasu ooc hehehe:D

 **Rury:** Makasih, ini udah lanjut :D

 **hanazono yuri:** Udah lanjut ko :D

 **sakura uchiha stivani:** Ini udah lanjut loh :D

 **fukudafatima:** Hehehe, aku harap kamu suka sama chapter ini. :D

 **Mind to Review?**

 **thank you for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

**Become Neko ! , What The Hell !, Shannaro !, Meong?**

Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

Gender : Romance and Friendship

Warning:

Ooc

Typo

Rate M (for save)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3

Ino benar-benar tak percaya apa yang ia lihat sekarang ini. Ia bahkan berharap kalo matanya sedang berbohong sekarang. 'Hmmm, betapa aku iri denganmu forehead!' batin Ino berkali-kali mengatakannya.

Well, siapa yang tak iri jika saat kau pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di kediaman Uchiha dan mata mu langsung disugukan pemandangan yang membuat iri wanita-wanita lajang sepertinya.

Disana ia melihat Sahabatnya Haruno Sakura atau biasa yang di panggil Forehead tengah di peluk oleh pemuda most wanted di Konoha Uchiha Sasuke. Dan sangat berbeda dengan pria kuning disamping Ino yang menatap Sasuke dengan garang setelah ia menurunkan Hinata yang telah sadar. Ia pun memisahkan Sasuke dari Sakura yang menangis sesegukan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura-chan, Teme?!"

Sasuke yang dibentak hanya menatap Naruto malas. Ia melepas cengkraman Naruto dari kerah bajunya. "Aku mengigit telinganya terlalu keras Dobe," jawabnya santai lalu menyeringai sambil menatap Sakura yang dipeluk Hinata. "Aku hanya tak bisa menahan diri."

"Nani?!" teriak Naruto yang makin geram.

"Jangan berbuat mesum pada Sakura-chan Teme!"

"Hm."

"Gerrrrr! Teme!"

"Setidaknya ia tidak melakukan yang lebih Naruto." kata Sai yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di samping Ino. Dan membuat yang lain terkejut kecuali Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Eh?! Sa-Sai-kun sejak kapan disini?" tanya Ino dengan sedikit gugup.

"Yah, bisa dikatakan aku terlebih dulu sampai disini ketimbang kalian." jawabnya sambil tersenyum menyebalkan bagi yang lain dan mempesona menurut Ino.

"Kalau kau ada disini kenapa kau tidak menghentikan Teme?!" tanya Naruto kesal.

"Ia hanya mengigit, mengetuk dan meremas bukan menusuk jadi tak apa." jawab Sai kalem dan membuat semua yang ada disana merinding kecuali Sasuke yang tengah menyeringai.

"Ap-Apa ya-yang kau bi-bicarakan Sai-kun." kata Hinata yang mengerti maksud perkataan ambigu Sai.

Sai hanya diam tidak merespon apa yang ditanyakan Hinata.

"Lalu apa aku dan Hinata akan ikut tinggal disini juga?" Ino bertanya.

"Hn, ada empat kamar disini," jelas Sasuke sambil menyuruh mereka duduk. "Dua dilantai atas adalah kamarku dan dua dilantai bawah adalah kamar kalian."

"Oh, begitu-ttebayo."

Para prempuan pun ke lantai atas di kamar Sakura lebih tepatnya. Terlihat Ino yang sudah menghempaskan dirinya dikasur Sakura lalu Hinata dan Sakura hanya duduk dipingir kasur.

"Okey karena ini sudah sore ayo kita mandi Sakura." kata Ino riang.

"A-Aku a-akan pu-pulang dulu mengambil ba-baju untuk ku dan juga me-mengambil baju di rumah Ino-chan juga."

"Ya, sekalian bawa baju yang banyak dari rumahku yah, Hinata."

"Ha'i, un-untuk Sa-Sakura-chan kan?"

"Tentu, jidat pasti tidak membawa baju kesini hehehe."

"Aku minjam baju Hinata saja-nyan," kata Sakura yang sedari tadi diam.

"Eh? Kenapa? Apa menurutmu baju ku tak cukup bagus?"

"Baju mu banyak yang terlalu terbuka Pig." sahut Sakura malas.

"Eeeh, kan ada Sasuke-kun disini," kata Ino dengan nada yang menggoda. "kau bisa sekalian menggodanya, siapa tau akan ada Uchiha baru nanti." lanjut Ino sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Jangan bercanda Ino-pig!" teriak Sakura malu.

"hehehe..." Hinata tertawa kecil. "A-Aku pergi du-dulu yah."

"Ya, Hati-hati Hinata."

"Jangan lupa bawa baju ku yang paling sexy untuk Forehead yah."

"Pig-nyan!"

"Nah ayo kita mandi Sakura," kata Ino sambil menyeret Sakura ke pintu di sebelah kanan di kamar Itu.

"Ayo Sakura! Menurut lah! Kau harus mandi!" teriakkan Ino yang terdengar dari dalam kamar kecil.

"Tidak Pig! Airnya terlalu dingin, ini membuat tubuhku merinding-nyan!"

"Jangan mempersulit ku!" kata Ino yang berusaha menahan Sakura yang mencoba kabur. "Jidat! Jangan sampai aku mengunakan Shintensin no jutsu pada mu!"

"Tidak!" Sakura pun berhasil melarikan diri dengan handuk yang masih melilit tubuhnya.

Mendengar keributan yang berasal dari atas membuat Sasuke untuk memutuskan melihat apa yang terjadi di sana. Saat ia berjalan di lorong koridor lantai dua ia mendengar langkah orang yang berlari ke arahnya.

 **Brukk~**

"Ittai!"

"Hn!"

"Kyaaa! Jidat!"

"Kenap-, kyaaa! Teme!"

"Tetaplah posisi seperti itu, aku akan membuat sketsa kalian."

Sakura merasa ada sesuatu yang menindih tubuhnya sekarang. Sampai-sampai ia tidak dapat mengerakkan tubuhnya. "Ah!" apa ini! kenapa ia merasakan ada yang sedang meremas dadanya. Ia pun membuka matanya dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat Seseorang dengan bentuk rambut _chicken butt_ tengah menenggelamkan wajahnya di dadanya dan jangan lupa tangan yang tengah meremasnya.

Sasuke pun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah sakura yang sedang terkejut. Ia menyeringai melihat respon dari Sakura. Ia pun meremas sekali lagi dada polos Sakura.

"Sakura," bisiknya seksual. "Apa kau tak sadar kalo handuk mu melorot, eh? "

"Eh?!"

"Kyaaa!" teriak Ino dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Dasar lamban" kata Sai sambil tersenyum aneh.

"Menjaulah dari ku-nyan!"

.

.

.

.

.

Di atap gedung kantor Kazekage terlihat pemuda yang menatap hamparan pasir didepannya dengan kalem. Rambut merahnya bergoyang-goyang pelan di dihantam angin.

"Apakah harus?" lirihnya.

"Ah, kau disini rupanya." kata seorang prempuan berambut pirang yang diikat dua.

"Aa."

"Hmmm, apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu, Gaara?" tanyanya sambil mencubit pipi Gaara.

"Aku hanya sedang memikirkan yang di katakan para tetua desa tadi ," kata Gaara datar. "Aku bingung kenapa mereka melakukannya."

Temari masih setia mencubit pipi adiknya itu sambil mengingat kembali pertemuan tadi pagi yang membuat sang adik risau.

 _"Gaara-sama anda sekarang sudah berumur dua puluh tahun, bukan?" tanya salah satu dari para tetua desa._

 _"Aa."_

 _"Apa anda tau? Bahwa di umur itu adalah umur yang paling tepat untuk menikah." kata seseorang yang terlihat paling muda diantara para tetua desa._

 _"Sebenarnya kenapa kalian meminta diadakan pertemuan pada pagi hari ini?" tanya Temari yang sudah mulai bosan mendengar basa-basi para tetua._

 _"Seperti biasa anda selalu tidak sabaran Temari-sama." kata seseorang didalam ruangan tersebut._

 _"Chi!" Temari mendesis nyaring mendengar sindiran dari salah satu tetua._

 _"Ehem." Baki berdehem untuk mengurangi ketegangan didalam pertemuan ini._

 _"Sebenarnya maksud dari diadakannya pertemuan hari ini adalah membahas tentang Desa konoha yang bulan lalu memakai dan meminta tanaman herbal kita yang sangat langka-"_

 _"Apa hubungannya tanaman herbal dengan umur Gaara?!"_

 _"Dengarkan sampai selesai dulu Temari-sama."_

 _Baki pun menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Karena tanaman yang di minta Konoha adalah tanama langka yang hanya ada di Suna dan hambir punah. Maka kami merencanakan meminta timbal balik pada pihak Konoha."_

 _"Apa yang kalian inginkan dari Konoha?" tanya Gaara dengan raut yang serius._

 _"Kami berencana mengambil ninja medis terbaik yang pernah ada dengan cara menikahinya dengan Anda Gaara-sama."_

 _"Apa maksud anda?"_

 _"Begini Gaara-sama, maksud kami adalah dengan anda menikahi ninja medis terbaik maka keturunan Anda adalah bibit terbaik untuk masa depan Sunagakure."_

 _"Ninja medis terbaik yang dimiliki Konoha adalah Haruno Sakura," kata Temari dengan suara yang tegas. "Bukankah ia sedang dekat dengan rekan setimnya Uchiha Sasuke! Bagaimana kalo mereka memiliki hubungan khusus?!"_

 _"Mereka belum menikah jadi masih ada kesempatan untuk kita."_

 _"Tap-"_

 _"Bagaimana menurut anda Gaara-sama?" kata tetua yang terlihat berumur paling tua disitu._

 _"Aku akan memikirkannya, kita akhiri sampai disini saja dulu pertemuan ini." kata Gaara sambil memijat pangkal hidungnya._

"Gaara aku cuma mau bilang kalau mengambil milik orang yang berharga itu tidak baik."

"Hm?"

"Pilihan ada di tangan mu baik atau buruk kaulah yang menentukan."

"Tapi ia gadis yang paling cocok untu-"

"Kau tau wanita yang sangat bodoh pun dapat melahirkan anak yang sangat cerdas," kata Temari memotong ucapan Gaara. "Jangan bertumpu pada kecerdasan seseorang Gaara."

Gaara pun termenung mendengar perkataan Temari. Ia memandang pungung Temari yang menjauh dengan tatapan sendu. 'Tapi bagaimana kalo aku juga menyukai Sakura, Nee-san.' batinnya.

"Ah! aku baru ingat sesuatu," kata Temari dan berbalik memandang kembali adiknya. "Besok aku akan ke Konoha untuk bertemu si Crybaby ku, kau mau ikut."

"Tap-"

"Tenang saja aku akan menyuruh Kangkuro untuk mengantikan perkerjaan mu sementara waktu," kata Temari kembali memotong perkataan adiknya. "Jadi bagaimana? Kau mau ikut?"

Gaara pun tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Baiklah besok kita berangkat pagi-pagi." kata Temari sambil kembali meninggalkan Gaara sendirian di atap gedung kantor Kazekage.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi apakah anda sudah berhasil mendapatkan ramuan untuk Sakura, Tsunade-sama?"

Tanya Kakashi sambil menikmati Ocha-nya di ruang santai di kantornya.

"Belum, sangat susah membuat ramuan supaya Sakura kembali menjadi

normal kembali."

"Hufh... Ini semua karena Naruto," kata Kakashi sambil menggelengkan

kepalanya. "Aku pikir aku tidak akan butuh waktu yang lama untuk memberikan posisi ini pada nya."

"Heh! Ia masih berperilaku seperti bocah!"

"Kalo boleh tau memang bahan apa saja yang telah digunakan Naruto."

"Semua nya termasuk Jasmine rainbow dari Suna."

Kakashi sedikit melebarkan matanya saat mendengar penjelasan Tsunade.

"Itu..."

"Ya, tanaman langka dan hampir punah yang hanya dimiliki Suna," ucap Tsunade sambil menuangkan Sake kedalam gelasnya. "Dan untunglah ia hanya memakainya sedikit."

Kakashi pun bernafas lega saat mendengar pertanyaan Tsunade. "Jadi masih ada sisanya."

"Aa, dan aku akan memakai sisanya dengan sangat hati-hati untuk membuat ramuan-"

 **Brak!**

"Hokage-Sama!"

Kata salah satu Shinobi dari definisi komunikasi yang membuat dua orang dalam ruangan tersebut terkejut.

"Kau membuat ku terkejut dan menumpahkan Sake ku!" ucap Tsunade kesal.

"Maaf Tsunade-sama saya tidak bermaksud demikian."

"Yare-yare, sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Kakashi kepada Shinobi muda didepannya.

"Kita baru saja mendapatkan pesan elektrik dari Suna." kata Shinobi tersebut yang menyerahkan sebuah I-pad merek Konohasung kepada Kakashi.

"Ini..." ucap Kakashi yang terkejut saat membaca pesan dari Suna.

"Ada apa Kakashi?"

"Suna meminta timbal balik dari kita," kata Kakashi yang membuat Tsunade mengerutkan dahinya. "Mereka meminta imbalan dari kita karena sudah meminta Obat herbalnya yang sangat berharga."

"Apa yang mereka inginkan?" tanya Tsunade dengan serius.

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Tsunade, Kakashi terlebih dahulu menarik nafasnya dengan berat. "Mereka menginginkan Sakura untuk menikah dengan Kazekage mereka."

Ucapan Kakashi membuat Tsunade terkejut. Ia hanya bisa membuka mulutnya dengan lebar dan melupakan keberadaan Shinobi muda yang telah pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

"Nani?!" ucapnya.

"Aku harap perang dunia Shinobi ke lima tidak pernah terjadi," ucap Kakashi sambil memejamkan mata. "Atau konoha yang di penuhi pasir dan Suna yang dipenuhi Amaterasu."

 **TO BE COTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's Note:**

Yo~ yo~ yo~ aku kembali yo~ dengan chapter baru yang gaje hehehe. And i hope u enjoy it. ^^

 **Balas Reviews:**

 **AomiYukiCherry:** Ini udah lanjut yah : D but gomen enggak kilat :P and makasih yo udah review ^^

 **Nikechaann:** Ini udah lanjut loh:v. Makasih udah di review yah :D

 **cherry S-one:** Salam kenal juga yah :D, makasih udah review yah nanti di review lagi yah chapter yang ini :v.

 **jeje:** Bagaimana kalo aku aja yang poke jidat kamu :P, ayo sisini :v. Well, makasih yah udah review :*.

 **juju:** Kelakuan Sasuke di semua fic aku emang neko-neko hahaha. Makasih udah review yah:D

 **Lala Yoichi:** Ini udah lanjut loh ;) review lagi yah chapter yang ini :v

 **Arashi:** Kyaaa Phanie-chan di kirim surat cinta dari kak Arashi #Ditendang. Makasih udah review yo :D nanti di review lagi yah chapter yang ini :*

 **yunitaayu917:** Ini sudah lanjut yo :D makasih yah udah review :*

 **dianarndraha:** Ini udah lanjut yah Nanti di review lagi yah :D and makasih udah review :D

 **Riku Aida:** Ini sudah lanjut yo :D makasih yah udah review :*

 **Guest:** Ini sudah lanjut yo :D makasih yah udah review , Nanti review lagi yah chapter yang ini :*

 **nchie. Ainie:** Ini sudah lanjut yo :D makasih yah udah review :*

 **suzuki michiyo:** Makasih yo udah review :v nanti di review lagi di chapter ini yo :D

 **caesarpuspita:** Ini udah yo~ Makasih yah udah review nanti chapter ini di review juga yo~ :v

 **IreaAsagi:** Makasih yah udah review nanti chapter ini di review juga yo~ :D

 **ToruPerri:** Ini udah Next loh :D makasih yah udah review :* nanti di review lagi yah chapter ini :v.

 **Uchiha Lady Haruno:** Iyo, makasih yah udah review :D nanti di chapter ini di review juga yah :v

 **nelsonthen52:** Iyahinata diam-diam juga mesum sama kaya si ayam hahaha

 **Aka-chan:** Pasti ada dong~ #Smirk

Tapi nunggu momen yang pas buat adegan lemonnya :v.

 **Ruki Schiffer:** Ini udah lanjut. Makasih udah review-nyan :D

 **hanazono yuri:** Hehehe ini udah lanjut :D, makasih yo udah review.

 **Fury F:** Ini udah lanjut loh ^^ makasih udah review :D nanti di chapter ini di review lagi yah :v.

 **Belyuva Sasuko:** Hehehe gomen nggak bisa kilat soalnya kapasitas mikir akunya cuma segitu doang :v dan nanti di review lagi yah chapter yang ini.

 **Kana:** hehehe tenang aja si Uke enggak bakal berani makanin mamakura makanan meong. Takut kena pukulkan monster dia :v and makasih yah udah review.

 **BaekhyunSaranghaeHeni:** Yosh! ini udah lanjut \\(^.^)/

Nanti chapter ini di review lagi yah :v.

 **mia-chan:** Ini udah lanjut loh :D

Makasih yah udah Review.

Nanti di review lagi yo chapter ini : v.

 **Zalfaa 'Jenong' Candhani:** Makasih udah review yah :D

Updatenya nggak kilat nih sorry yah : v

Nanti chapter ini di review juga yo (^o^)

 **Mizukami Sakura-chan:** Hehehe makasih udah review yah! Nanti chapter ini di review juga yo ^^

 **Mind to Review?**

 **thank you for reading**


End file.
